Talk:Sage Technique: Rasengan
No I don't think it's a jutsu I think Minato merely activated senjutsu then used a Rasengan. just my opinion though Munchvtec (talk) 17:15, February 19, 2014 (UTC) : I have to agree with this one. Its just a normal Rasengan. He just activated Rasengan prior. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:21, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::The raws image says something different. But I think it's almost like Ei & Mei combination jutsu or Ei & Onoki combination jutsu. Look back to the chapter's talkpage. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:24, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :::While I dislike the prospect of yet another simple Rasengan variant, the way the name appears in the raw does suggest it being its own technique. What I want to know, is if we're going to "backtrack" and see if there circumstances to add Naruto and Jiraiya as users of this. For Naruto, I think that the mere existence of Senjutsu: Rasenrengan is enough. Omnibender - Talk - 18:09, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Since I believe we do that (listing parent automatically when a delivered technique is used) so yes. Kinda like we listed Kabuto as a user of snake hands despite him having been seen observed using only many snake hands.--Elveonora (talk) 19:16, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::I also agree, both to the authenticity of this article and the "backtracking" that comes with it, as it is a more simple version of the ones we've already seen. To assume that the users of the more advanced versions can't use the basic one sounds illogical to me. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 00:42, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I can't speak to the translation but wouldn't it have to be enhanced with Sage chakra to hurt Madara as he's the Ten Tails host, something Minato would've known from the fight with Obito? Arrancar79 (talk) 23:56, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Unsure whether this should stay or not. But if it remains, shouldn't the debuts be when Naruto first used Rasengan in Sage Mode? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 01:08, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes. Omnibender - Talk - 02:18, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Jiraiya Jiraiya used a Rasengan against Animal Path, while he was in Sage Mode, but he only called it "Rasengan". Should Jiraiya at least be mentioned in this page, or not?--Omojuze (talk) 15:52, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :I looked through those chapters recently, and I think that only happened in the anime. I think we should list him as a user either way, because he has used a senjutsu version of Rasengan, even if a bigger one. Omnibender - Talk - 16:47, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Chapter 667 In the newest chapter, Minato calls this technique . Of course it's better to wait for the raws, but what shall we do then?--JOA20 (talk) 07:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Re-name it, since Senjutsu: Rasengan wasn't the real name to begin with. Seelentau 愛議 07:43, March 5, 2014 (UTC) It was called 仙法の螺旋丸 by Minato, though... Seelentau 愛議 11:17, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Then update it? :) But the translation with の doesn't change right?--Elveonora (talk) 11:21, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::It makes it more of a description again. Seelentau 愛議 11:32, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion So, reading over the standard Rasengan page, I notice that the Demon Fox Rasengan is a named technique, but we merged it with the original Rasengan page because it was simply a normal Rasengan with Kurama's chakra added. Could we not do the same with this one? I'm usually not one to care about how big or small a technique's article is, but this one is literally one sentence, and is just that: a simple Rasengan with Sage chakra added. I propose merging it with the original Rasengan page. Perhaps make a heading for "Senjutsu Influence" like we did with the Nine-Tails? That would then allow us to dedicate a section there about how Senjutsu has developed the Rasengan along as well (which most of that is in there anyways, but we could move it to a central section). Thoughts? I just don't see the need for such a tiny article when we've already done this in the past. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:01, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Works for me. Omnibender - Talk - 16:19, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Fine with me as well, but we have to add the full name into Rasengan's article with citation. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 16:25, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Agree with this. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 16:29, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::: Well that was easy. I'll get right on it then. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:30, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Will this be done for Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan and Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan as well?--BeyondRed (talk) 17:09, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :I wouldn't for now. Also, if we ever get another databook (which by now, I only see happening when the series is over) and this gets its own entry, I'd say it should be resplit, but only in that event. Omnibender - Talk - 17:26, March 17, 2014 (UTC) : Agreed. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:37, March 17, 2014 (UTC)